yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Brick Wall
King.Of.Fighters.K'.3603c9c975a0842624ebed7fdd757b22.jpg 'First Name' Brick 'Last Name' Wall 'IMVU Name' Thunrian 'Nicknames' Brick fist 'Age' 22 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5'11 'Weight' 125 'Blood type' B 'Behaviour/Personality' Brick Wall has a very serious personality but is very easy to enrage due to his more high-strung side. He is hardly polite and is always gruff, even to those close to him. Because Brick usually expresses his concerns in a "tough guy" manner, His friends jokingly calls him dishonest or stiff. He sees anyone who's on his level of strength as a rival and wants to prove he is better than anyone, not as only typically because he's a clone. Brick wakks rather immature personality "whiny", lazy, anti-social and constantly rude to others. It is also pointed out he feels trapped in his life and is also rather very lazy and hates involving himself in most things he finds trivial, in terms of his nihilistic mindset. He of course, despite his laziness to partake in the alot of tournaments, at times often boasts about his abilities to take on anyone anytime, anywhere, which is something not quite far off from his capabilities. Apperance Brick wall has white hair that he got from his mother, and his tan skin from his father due to him being mixed with black and white. He has a muscular build and looks alot weaker than he really is. K'.full.73530.jpg 78443fb4c7748f2d334e0f22d2d57fcf.jpg 19787-king-of-fighters-k-039.02890700ac431357c5ca454a7c68090e.jpg King.Of.Fighters.K'.3603c9c975a0842624ebed7fdd757b22.jpg Tumblr mp6d5zItes1sxyt28o1 400.jpg Allignment A neutral character does what seems to be a good idea. He or she doesn't feel strongly one way or the other when it comes to good vs. evil or law vs. chaos. Most neutral characters exhibit a lack of conviction or bias rather than a commitment to neutrality. Such a character thinks of good as better than evil-after all, he or she would rather live by some happy guy than a serial killer. Still, he/she are not personally committed to upholding good in any abstract or universal way. Some neutral characters, on the other hand, commit themselves philosophically to neutrality. They see good, evil, law, and chaos as prejudices and dangerous extremes. They advocate the middle way of neutrality as the best, most balanced road in the long run. Neutral is the best alignment you can be because it means you act naturally, without prejudice or compulsion. Neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it represents apathy, indifference, and a lack of conviction. A list of Ten Commandments for a true neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall avoid lies. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action aids yourself. 5. You shall honor those who honor you. 6. You shall follow the law unless breaking the law can advance you without harming others. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall aid those who aid you and harm those who harm you. 9. You shall not promote an extreme viewpoint. 10. You shall advance yourself without harming others. High school grade Junior 'What district do you live in?' He lives in District 1 'Relationship' Single Abilites *'Pyrokinesis' - Brick can control fire due to his alteration chi. *'Create Fire' - Brick can control fire out of nowhere due to his automails arm set up. *'Fire Projectile' - Brick can throw fireballs. *'Fire Attacks' - Brick can add damage to his normal attacks with fire. *'Explosion' - Brick can create an explosion by touching his enemy. *'Translocation' - Brick can translocate himself. Flames of war After his battle with the horsemen, and the blood from the horsemen of war got within the young fighter and it empowered him, making his body a living conduit of power, constantly dosing out solar energy and flame thats composed of a powerful destructive chi compound. Users can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. Depending on the substances alight, and any impurities outside, the color of the flame and the fire's intensity will be different. *Create/Generate/increase, absorb, shape and manipulate fire. *Burn/melt *Ultimate Burning *Incineration *Fire Attacks *Flame Solidification *Pyrokinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. *Move/lift fire at nearly any speed. *Pyrokinetic Flight *Pyrokinetic Surfing All-New_Invaders_Vol_1_4_Textless.jpg 6a00e54f9bc55f88340120a565daef970b-320wi.jpg 8e79b8dd8e1bc033a6f14ed73c2de328.jpg 591547.jpg burning_man_by_nefar007-d5rz3o8.jpg htorch_mvl-124.jpg JB-1995-human-torch.jpg the_human_torch_by_jonhughes-d5dg7wh.jpg 'Occupation & Clan /Rank' Occupation: Izuka Gang Rank: Boss 'Fighting Style' Base Style: ''' ''Street fighting''http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/YMRP_Fighting_styles?action=edit&section=5 '''Street Fighting Is not a specific type of martial art but more of a discipline and is slowly learned through long experience in informal fighting. Due to lacking any inherent combat forms and techniques the style is wild and often unpredictable making it difficult to anticipate a users attacks making it difficult to defend against but at the same time is also rough and can expose fatal openings in some of its wilder attacks compared to more disciplined martial arts that can make it easy to counter. This is mostly for beginner thugs or people who dont truly want a style. For all my cold cut sluggers who just wanna give there opponents a beat down without the hassle of learning an actual style. Ha! This will be common in District 1 peeps who have lived there their whole lives. Skills that are harnessed to a gangster brilliance of sheer brutality. Show us how you throw down. Ninjutsu Ninjutsu is a martial art that focuses on stealth and prosicsion. It is both an armed and unarmed martial art. Ninjutsu is an ancient martial art that's been integrated into countless martial art styles, mostly armed martial arts, and the traditional teachnigs of Ninjutsu have not been used in combat in centuries. The Kuremisago Clan has continued teaching the traditional techniques and have passed them down from generation to generation, doing so has given them a full understanding of Ninjutsu and the human anatomy, and as such they have become a Ninja lineage with access to unique fighting abilities. For those who want a bit of finess in there fighting, wanna be flashy and wanna kick ass. In order to have this style a master or someone had to teach you this. If you have this style and dont state who was your master who taught you these ways then you'll be asked to fix it. Karate is a martial art developed back wayyy before the war in the Ryukyu Islands in what is now Okinawa, Japan. It developed from the indigenous martial arts of Ryukyu Islands (called te (手), literally "hand" tii in Okinawan) under the influence of Chinese martial arts, particularly to that of the Fujian White Crane.Karate is a striking art using punching, kicking, knee strikes, elbow strikes and open hand techniques such as knife-hands, spear-hands, and palm-heel strikes. In some styles, grappling, throws, joint locks, restraints, and vital point strikes are also taught.A karate practitioner is called a karateka (空手家). This is for everyone who simply wants to be a powerful diciplined fighter. Like the other two styles, this base style can be branched into something much more powerful later on. With this style your more than likely much more intelligent the average bear and you can really dish out some damange. Like Ninjutsu above, you need to state where you learned this style in your bio. Flow of battle: 'Dou The word "Dou" means motion. A Dou type martial artist uses his/her anger to exceed his/her limits. As such, they tend to be aggressive in combat, and very rarely strays from the offensive. At some cases, they are even bestial, as seen with Miu and Kisara, after receiving intense emotional pain and frustation, respectively. Users seem to rely heavily on instincts and brute strength when fighting. Dou fighters have a technique for reading the opponent's movements which relies on exciting themselves that's an equivalent to a Sei fighter's Ryusui Seikuken. A Dou fighter focuses on making their ki "explode" after channelling it through a target to deal damage. According to the manga, Apachai, Sakaki, and Miu are all Dou types. It appears that Dou types are more prone to move onto the path of Satsui no Hadou(Dark Energy), because they fight with anger, and can hardly control themselves when fighting. 'Chi Base (Optional) Alteration: An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. Physical: Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) Chi Form Often termed as an evil, negative or psychotic energy, which could possibly use the Psycho Drive to channel it. Psycho Power has been described as the corrupted negative of Soul Power. Through its use people have gained a considerable amount of power, expelling all remorse, compassion, and humanity from his soul. This energy also grants him the ability to float, move quickly and mentally influcence the minds of other beings. They can also regenerate via the Psycho Drive/Power. (For YMRP purposes this is limited to outside battle use only) However, Psycho Power can exceed the limits of his body, depending ON the type of body it can also determine the "ceiling" of one's power level, explaining increased desires to physically work out and or consistently kill any and everything in sight. There is a direct opposite of this power called The Soul Power is, as its name implies, energy manifested from the soul. In appearance, Soul Power is a kinetic, color-changing energy that people channel from their body and often through materialistic objects, allowing them to control it as a weapon and supplement ones attacks with Soul Power. 'Weapon of Choice' Automail limbs are generally made with a full steel skeletal frame layered with steel armor-plating to protect the various wires and intricate machinery inside; however, contemporary technological advancements have allowed certain Automail to be comprised of other materials such as carbon fiber, fiberglass, chrome, copper-nickel and aluminum alloys, so as to be less cumbersome and more durable than steel in abnormal conditions. On Brick's Automail the metal would be Onyx, and Antimantium within the interior of the Automail so that it would stay sturdy, so even the most devastating attacks like even a TANK running over it full speed would not shatter the object completely, so a full Challenger 2: 62,500 kg would going at 90 mph wouldn’t even destroy it. Now, on the exterior… it is pressured down, forcing it to gridlock with the outter covering of the other metals used and layers over the exterior as well so that it wouldn’t rust quickly. "Rusting" is a word which is reserved for iron oxidizing, but the other metals will also form oxides. There are many different kinds of steels, some which rust more easily than others. Stainless steel, for example, pretty much doesn't rust at all, but it has significant amounts of other elements, usually chromium and nickel, in it. This is what was used for the outer base mostly consisting of the stainless steel than the other metals listed. Aluminum is fairly resistant to damaging corrosion, but it forms a thin oxide layer very quickly, which makes a hard barrier to prevent further oxygen from coming in to interact with the remaining aluminum. This is one reason why aluminum is a favorite in structural coatings like aluminum siding on houses and aluminum screen doors -- they do not fall apart when they form a coating of corrosion, which will happen over the years the more he uses it. Brick got his automail arms when his father was shot at during a drive by when his father went to see him after years of being out of his life. His father, guility over what happened. Gave his son the arms of bosses father to compensate, allowing his son to have a life. Allies/Enemies TBA 'Background' TBA PeakHuman System *Peak Human Longevity *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Strength 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 19:23, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Category:3rd Gen